pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Meeting jason's family
Summary Jason came to Phineas and Ferb's house for a visit. "Hey, let us meet your family," said Phineas to Jason. "Be right back," said Jason. Jason ran to his house (he can run there because it's around the block) "Brock, Johnny, Jenny, Paul!" said Jason. "Can my two friends come over? Is that OK with you guys?" He said. "What are their names," said Brock. "Phineas and Ferb," said Johnny. "How do you know their names?" said Jenny. "I'm also friends with them," said Johnny. "OK," said Paul. Jason ran to Phineas and Ferb's house. "Hey, can Isabella come to?" Phineas said. "I'll be right back," said Jason. He ran to his house. "Can someone else also come," Jason asked. "Isabella?" said Johnny. "Yeah," said Jason. "I was right!" said Johnny. At 8:13 PM Phineas, Isabella and Ferb were there. Jenny, Paul, Johnny and Brock are in there rooms. "So are you and John the only ones?" said Isabella. "No," said Jason, "Brock, Jenny and Paul are here. My family by oldest to youngest. Brock, Jenny, John, me, and Paul," he said. They went to Jason's room. At 8:34 Brock, the oldest, who is 13, went in to Jason's room. "Can I borrow a hat," he said. "OK, why?" said Jason. "Because Paul's mad at me so I need to disguise myself. Are those Phineas, Ferb and Isabella?" Brock said. "Yes," said Jason. "Also Jenny, I think I might join the Fireside Girls," he said. "I'm a Fireside Girl!" said Isabella. "Aren't there Fireside Boys too?" Johnny said, coming in to the room. "I don't know," said Isabella. "I bet there are not!" said Jenny, walking in to the room. "Get out, this is boys' time!" said Brock. "I'm here," said Isabella. "Let her stay," said Paul. Then he noogied Brock because he broke his game console. "Ow!!" said Brock. "He has painful noogies," said Jason. Jason got Paul to stop. They all sat down. 'Paul's the youngest, and I'm the 2nd," said Jason. "I'm the oldest!" said Brock. "I'm too!" said Jenny. "I was born first," said Brock. "Another fight," said Johnny. "Where are you parents?" said Phineas. "On a trip, they left me and Jenny in charge," said Brock. I'm in charge!" said Jenny. "We are!!" said Brock. Before Jenny said a word, Paul stopped them from a fight. "It's 9:23," said Jenny. "Let's sleepover!" said Phineas. "Yeah!" said Jason and Johnny. "What do you guys want to do," said Paul. "Anyone know how to drive?" said Jenny. "No," said everybody. Ding-dong! "I'LL GET IT," said Jenny, who is expecting someone. Phineas, Ferb, Jason and Paul went down stairs to see who it is. "It's one of her 'girlfriends'," said Jason. "Let's go," said Paul. "Wait!" said Jenny. "What?" they said. "She's 16 and knows how to drive!" she said. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no," said Jenny's friend. "My brother is 16 and knows how to drive, not me," she said. "Wait!" she said to her brother, about to leave. "What?" he said. "Take us to so much places and more!!" everyone said. "OK." Drake (her brother) said. Drake dropped his sister home. They went to the milk shake store and the candy store. During the ride, Phineas asked Jason if he had a phone he could borrow. He let him borrow his phone and Phineas called his mom and Isabella's mom that they are going to sleepover. They had a lot of fun. At 11:45, they went home. They hung out again. THE NEXT MORNING.....Paul told John he was going to JUMP on Jason to wake him up. Jason was awake so that stopped Paul. Phineas, Ferb, Isabella and Jenny woke up to a scream. It turns out it was John, Paul and Jason were watching a horror movie so Paul screamed. "What happened!!??" said Phineas. "The horror movie?!?!" said Isabella. "Which screamed; Paul, Jason, John or the movie," said Jenny. "I....did..." said Paul, with his eyes closed. Everyone watched it and everyone screamed because of the horror. They stopped watching it. "Well I'm going to go in........2 hours," said Phineas. "This was a crazy day," said Jason. "Yeah, said Jenny. "Indeed," said Phineas. 1 hour later........ "Well, I got to go," said Isabella. They watched TV for 30 miniutes, then played a board game for 20 minutes so then they watched TV for 10 minutes and Phineas and Ferb had to go. THE END P.S. Brock has asleep in 'till 4:43 PM. Links Phineas Ferb Isabella Jason Jenny Brock Paul Johnny Notes *This was made by darthwatch789 *This is the first episode with the Jenny, Brock, and Paul. *Jenny, Brock, and Paul will be in more episodes. Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Owned by Darthwatch789 Category:Episodes